


The Grinch (almost) killed Christmas

by Amanska



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, Santa Clause (Movies), The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Gone Wrong, Crisis, Death, Fandom, Gen, Grinch has problems, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, Plot Twist, Reveal, Santa Claus - Freeform, Spoof, Violence, grinch, major reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanska/pseuds/Amanska
Summary: The Grinch knows he is not a good person. Some would even go so far as to say he is a monster. One day he snaps and decides the only true way to stop Christmas is to stop the person behind all of this, Santa Claus.





	The Grinch (almost) killed Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spoof story made with using an AI roleplay website. The result was so hilarious I had to share it with everyone as my first fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy and get a good laugh!

The Grinch lays in his cold mountain cave one Christmas evening, harshly snoring away.

> i wake up in my bed the next morning, all around the room unfinished inventions lay to collect dust

You awaken to a cold wind blowing through the trees. You quickly sit up and gasp when you see that you are still lying in bed.

There is a note on top of your nightstand which reads:

To the world, I am sorry for everything that has happened today.

> i snatch away the note and crumple it and throw it in the trash. With an annoyed snarl i start of my day

You head downstairs and see that the snowstorm has stopped. There is no sign of anyone having been here yet though.

"Good thing I didn't leave anything here." You mutter to yourself as you walk home.

> ''Max you stupid dog!'' I yell at my dog ''Come over here!''

You call Max over and start petting him.

"Hey, Max! Come over here!" You shout.  
"Huh? What for?" He asks.

> ''I need to be more grumpy'' I tell max

"Oh yeah, I was trying to be grumpy. Just let me be."  
"Okay, okay, I understand. But I'm gonna beat you up!"  
"Don't worry about it! Let's play fetch!"

> I fake-throw the stick away but actually hide it behind my back. Max runs away to get the not real stick. I snicked and go inside

You rush upstairs and open the door.

"Where did he go?" You ask.  
"He ran off, but I hid the real stick behind my back so you'd think I threw it away."

> I grab some blueprints that are strewn across a table, they are titled how to steal christmas 

You grab the blueprints and read them. They are labeled how to steal christmas.

"Well, I guess that means I got it right." You sigh.  
"Yeah, well you're a better thief than me, so who cares what kind of stuff they stole.

> !suddenly santa appears in the door

You open the door and there stands Santa Claus himself.

"Hello, Max." He greets. "What brings you here?"  
"Nothing really, I just came to see if you were here." You reply.

> Max looks at santa and explains that Grinch is going to steal christmas forever by killing him

"That's ridiculous! That's not even possible! How could someone like that ever win? He'll die before he gets anywhere near the castle!"  
"Maybe because he doesn't know how to fight properly. Maybe because he doesn't care. Maybe because he wants to prove that he can."

> Max starts crying and exclaiming that what he tells is true, the grinch is going to murder santa claus

"That's crazy! The only reason why he would do such a thing is because he thinks it will piss me off or maybe he just enjoys getting revenge on me. Either way, I don't want to fight him."  
"Then what should we do?

> !suddenly grinch appears from the shadows, a red glint in his eyes and a knife in his hands

"We should kill him, Max." You exclaim.  
"But I thought you said he wasn't going to attack us?"  
"Yes, but that won't matter, he's going to attack you first. We have to finish him off before he does any damage."

> Santa claus and max take a battle stand whilst the grinch starts stalking towards them with a knife. ''You shouldn't have done that MAX!'' Grinch says

"Alright, alright, I'll wait here goes nothing." You say.  
You and santa both jump into action and prepare themselves for battle. Suddenly you hear a noise coming from the forest behind you. It sounds like a bunch of children playing in the middle of it.

> Santa claus looks shocked, he realizes it is christmas eve and the children are here to see him. ''GRINCH PLEASE DON'T HURT THE CHILDREN-'' santa claus exclaims as Grinch starts getting an evil look on his face. '' Oh i won't promise anything old fart'' Grinch says and lunges into the forest towards the children

The children begin to run towards you.  
This is the end of the children come.

> Grinch jumps up with his knife to kill the children. Suddenly Max tackles the Grinch and throws him off his trajectory 

Grinch falls and hits his head on the ground.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" You cry out in terror.  
You run after the kids and find a dead Grinch's body laying on the floor with blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

> ''oh no...Grinch'' Santa claus says, tears forming into his eyes. He drops his hat and his beard falls off, revealing that he had green fur underneath. He was the father


End file.
